More Than Okay
by stwrites214
Summary: What happens when Harvey and Donna try to move forward in their personal lives while their professional lives are in turmoil? Set post 9x04 and on. I've had this story in my mind for a while but wanted to fit it in with the current storyline, so I took some liberties with the timeline. This is my first fanfic in over 10 years and my first Suits fanfic. Feedback is great!
1. Chapter 1

Harvey sat alone on a bench in Central Park trying not to chug his larger-than-normal morning coffee. He had barely slept at all and needed time to gather his thoughts before the meeting he had scheduled for 9 o'clock that morning.

_There's still time to change your mind,_ his more selfish angel whispered into his ear. _Wait until you talk to Donna before doing something rash._

But Harvey had made up his mind the night before. This time, he was not going to let his fears rule his personal life. For once, his heart and his head were telling him the same thing and he was ready to follow them to the ends of the earth.

He checked his watch again, impatiently tapping his foot. 8:10. Only five minutes had passed since he last checked the time. It was almost impossible to relax, so he stood and started to walk the path, thinking about how he had gotten to this point...

_Two weeks earlier_

Donna awoke on Saturday morning to an empty bed. She listened for Harvey in the bathroom, but heard nothing. Sitting up, she took a deep breath and listened harder. Instead of sounds, she smelled something heavenly: a mix of vanilla, coffee, and bacon grease. She smiled to herself and looked around for some clothing. Seeing only Harvey's dress shirt, she grinned even bigger, donned the white button-up, and made her way out to her kitchen.

"Mmm...is that the Specter Special I smell?" she teased, walking up behind Harvey, who was tending to bacon on the stove. She snaked her arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join the land of the living," Harvey teased back.

"I wouldn't be so exhausted if it wasn't for 'little Harvey' keeping me up all night."

"Mmm...I think you're the one who kept _him_ up all night," Harvey whispered, turning into her embrace and wrapping his own arms around her. Their lips met in a light but lingering kiss that slowly deepened until the stove began to crackle, causing the pair to reluctantly jump apart so Harvey could prevent the bacon from burning.

Donna poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter. She watched Harvey finish cooking. He wore only his boxer-briefs and a white t-shirt. It was all she could do not to jump him and drag him back to the bedroom.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Harvey dished out some eggs and bacon onto two plates and brought them over to the counter. "Well, unfortunately, I have to go into the office for a while," he said, "but... what do you say we go out tonight?"

Donna smiled and raised an eyebrow. While it had been nice to see her father again, it had been a long, rough week for the entire firm. Now that Harvey had fixed things with her father and Faye had been put down again, the pair finally had some time to re-focus on their relationship outside of the office.

"Another 'no work' dinner?" she asked between bites.

"I was thinking more like...a 'one month anniversary' dinner," Harvey replied, pretending to be nonchalant.

Donna grinned. "Well, then, I guess you had better get going because I am going to need _all day_ to get ready!" she teased, swatting him on the arm.

Harvey looked her over, sitting in his shirt with one long, bare leg up on the seat of her chair. "What for? You could go just like that and be the most beautiful woman in the room."

Donna laughed, standing up to take her empty plate to the sink. "Somehow I don't think the restaurant would let me in."

Harvey grabbed her by the waist with one arm, pulling her down into his lap. "Well, then you should probably change..." He took the plate from her hands, then started to unbutton his shirt, exposing her perfect breasts. He finished the last button and slid his arms around her bare waist, pulling her closer.

"I thought you had to go into the office..." Donna whispered. She ran her fingers through Harvey's hair as his lips grazed her collarbone, the top of her left breast, then her right.

He suddenly stood and Donna wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back into the bedroom, his head buried in her cleavage. "I think it can wait another hour or two...," he mumbled.

Later that evening, Donna stepped out of her apartment in a sleeveless, backless black dress with a slit almost as long as her legs that showed off every curve. Harvey was leaning against Ray's Lexus, his arms folded at the wrists in front of his body. When he saw Donna exit the building, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, as his eyes traveled from head to foot and back again. Donna smiled mischeviously and did a small twirl, her dress swirling around her long legs.

"Is this acceptable?" she inquired, her eyes twinkling.

Harvey stood and took a few steps forward. He was rendered temporarily speechless. "You look..."

"Beautiful? Sexy?"

"Stunning."

Donna started, and Harvey knew he had made her heart flutter. He knew because the only thing that had saved him from tripping over the curb just now was the fact he had years ago mastered the art of never flinching, even when your heart feels like it's going to leap out of your chest. Before Donna knew it, he was kissing her, right there on the street. He knew of all the things she had expected of their new relationship, public displays of affection were _not_ on the list. Most days he surprised the hell out of himself.

They both felt a little lightheaded as Harvey stepped back off the curb and opened the back door of the car. Donna paused a moment before following him, her heart still pounding. "Always the gentleman," she teased. Just before she slid in she asked, "So, where are we going?"

Harvey smiled. "It's a surprise," he replied. Donna resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she climbed into the car and Harvey shut it behind her. They rode to the restaruant in silence, each with their own thoughts. If an outsider could see inside the car, the only way they would know the pair were not total strangers sharing a ride was by the intertwined fingers bridging the space between them.

When the car pulled up to the restaurant, Donna peered out the window, then looked at Harvey in surprise. "Preferita? Harvey this place just opened a month ago; it's impossible to get reservations!"

"Not when you're Harvey Specter," he replied, winking at her as he got out of the car.

This time Donna did roll her eyes. As he opened the door and helped her out, they exchanged flirtatious glances. Harvey knew that despite her outward annoyance at his ego, his unwavering confidence was one of his qualities she couldn't resist. It was going to be a fun evening.

Inside the restaurant there was quite the crowd waiting for a table. "We're a little early, so I'll let them know we're here," Harvey said, heading for the hostess station. Donna waited while he weaved through the crowd.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing alone in a place like this?" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Donna turned to see an amused Stu Buzzini coming out of the mass of people. "I could say the same thing about a handsome man like you," she teased back.

"My date went to the ladies' room," Stu explained. "But seriously, Red, you look beautiful in that dress. If I were your date, I wouldn't leave you here alone for too long, or some other handsome man might sweep you off your feet."

"I think her date would definitely have a problem with that," Harvey interjected, coming up behind Donna. Stu watched, surprised, as Harvey placed his hand at the small of Donna's back. Stu could tell by way she beamed at him that this was serious.

"Wow, really?!" he said, pointing from one to the other, his eyes and mouth grinning widely. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago," Donna said.

"Twenty-nine days," Harvey confirmed. Donna looked at him curiously, surprised that he had kept a day count. Before Stu could ask the next question, Harvey continued, "Let's just say that I finally pulled my head out of my ass and realized just how much this beautiful woman means to me."

Donna had nothing left to add. Harvey had just summed up the past four weeks perfectly.

"Well, I see my date so I won't keep you from your dinner," Stu said, nodding at someone over Donna's shoulder. "I'm happy for you guys. Really," he added, shaking Harvey's hand. "I hope you know how lucky you are, Harvey."

"I do," he assured Stu, his eyes meeting Donna's with another look to melt her insides. But before she could turn into a puddle, the hostess called for "Mr. Specter." Their table was ready.

"Enjoy your meal," Stu repeated, as they said goodbye and started to walk off. "Make sure you save room for dessert - it's to die for!"

As Donna and Harvey followed the hostess to their table, Harvey was only two steps behind Donna, his hand still at the small of her back. They could each feel the eyes of several patrons on them as they walked by, and both tried not so smile as they positively beamed on the inside. They made a stunning couple and they both knew it.

An hour later, they were drinking wine and laughing as if the firm wasn't in trouble and they didn't have the New York Bar Association watching their every professional move. At least ten women - including their waitress - had walked by their table and tried to catch Harvey's attention, but for the second time in his life, Harvey didn't notice any of them. He only had eyes for Donna.

Finally, they found themselves looking over the dessert menu.

"Honestly, I don't know where I would put any more food," Donna groaned.

Harvey grinned, thinking the same thing. "Well, we promised Stu we would so..."

"Let's split something," Donna finished.

Harvey nodded his agreement. "You pick," he said, setting aside the small menu and leaning back in his chair. He watched her eyes skim the text, biting her lower lip, and he smiled to himself. _I could watch her all day and never get bored_. He often had, back in the days when she sat outside his office and she thought he wasn't paying attention. Watching her often helped him clear his head, much like their first 'no-work' dinner a couple of weeks ago. _Why did it take me so long to admit what I've known from day one?_

Donna put down the menu quickly. "Well, there's really only one clear choice," she announced as the waitress returned.. "We'll split the meringue with berries and cream," she ordered, grinning slyly at Harvey. When she got no reaction from him, Donna gave Harvey a quizzical look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Let's move in together," Harvey replied, returning her confused look with a serious gaze.

Donna could not hide her shock at the bold statement. While they had been spending virtually every night together at one of their apartments, the idea of officially living together had not been on her radar. If he was being honest, it hadn't been on his radar until a few days earlier when he told his mother that Donna was 'the one.' She stared at Harvey for a moment, obviously trying to collect her thoughts.

He was the first to speak. "Wow, I just keep setting records this month," he teased, referring to the three times he had seen her rendered speechless.

"You don't think it's too soon?" she asked, finally finding a voice. He could tell her brain was running a thousand miles a minute, trying to weigh the pros and cons.

Harvey leaned forward and leaned on one elbow. His reached across the table with his left hand and placed it over Donna's.

"Donna, we've known each other for fifteen years. Some people would say we've waited _too long._" He paused. "Besides, we barely get to see each other anymore."

Donna looked at him skeptically. "Really?" she said wryly. "Harvey, we work together, we have meals together, we spend every night together..."

"No, we used to spend sixteen hours a day within fifty feet of each other when you were still my secretary. Now that you're COO, I see you maybe, two, three hours a day at the office," he corrected. "And then we're at a different place each night. We have different clothes in two different closets. We're spending _way_ too much time in cabs or waiting for Ray..." Harvey trailed off, trying to read Donna to see if he needed to continue.

Donna interjected. "And whose apartment shall we live in? Yours?" She still looked unconvinced.

"Actually, I thought we should get our own place. Somewhere new. Somewhere-."

"Without all the baggage?" Donna finished his sentence again. Harvey exhaled slowly.

"Something like that," he conceded. It was true. Both of them had several partners over the past fifteen years. There were a lot of memories of a lot of women and a lot of one-night-stands in that penthouse. If he was truly serious about 'being together forever,' he needed to let the past go. All of it.

"But you love your apartment, Harvey," Donna protested. She wasn't sure he had thought about the implications of his suggestion.

"So do you," Harvey countered.

Donna shook her head. "But you _love_ your apartment." She over-emphasized the word 'love' because she knew that Harvey would rather have dinner at Louis' every night for a week than give up his penthouse.

Harvey shrugged and looked Donna squarely in the eye. "I want to be with you more."

Just then, the waitress brought their dessert. One plate and two spoons. Harvey picked up one and handed the other to Donna. He had yet to notice that he had rendered Donna speechless for yet a fourth time.

"Look...just promise me you'll think about it," he finished, dipping into the meringue.

When Donna said nothing, Harvey looked up and froze, spoon halfway to his mouth. Donna was staring at him, her face completely unreadable. She still held the empty spoon limply in her hand. Inside her head, she was processing everything he had said.

"Okay, Harvey," Donna finally said.

Harvey furrowed his brow, not clear on what she was agreeing to. "Okay, you'll think about it? Or...?" Harvey asked as some meringue dripped off his spoon.

Donna shook her head. "I mean, 'Okay, Harvey.' Let's do it."

"You serious?" He had not thought it would be this easy.

Donna shrugged nonchalantly, as if he had just asked her if he could borrow her stapler. She dipped her spoon into the meringue, scooping up some berries. "My friend Cassandra is a realtor; she helped me find my place when I started at the firm. I'll call her in the morning."

Harvey grinned. "Good," he said softly.

"Good," Donna repeated, a knowing smile creeping over her own face.

They finished the dessert in comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts. Harvey tried his best not to think about strawberries and Donna and all the things he wanted to do when they got back to whoever's apartment at which they ended up.

As soon as they polished off the last bits of dessert, Harvey waved down their waitress and asked for the check.

"It's already been taken care of," she said, handing him the black folder that contained their check. "You have a wonderful evening."

Harvey looked at Donna. "Stu," they said in unison.

Sure enough, the folder contained not a copy of the check, but a note from Stu Buzzini. Harvey read it aloud.

"_Congrats to the happy couple. Next one's on you_."

They grinned at each other across the table. Harvey folded his napkin and laid it on the table, his eyes never leaving Donna's. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

Harvey stood and put his jacket back on before walking around to pull out Donna's chair. He offered his hand and she took it. Suddenly, Harvey felt as if he were in an old movie and as Donna stood, he could not resist pulling her close for a soft kiss, not caring that the entire restaurant could see. As Donna gazed back into his eyes for a long moment, the first thought that entered his mind was, _Cary Grant would be proud._

Harvey tossed his empty coffee cup into the nearest park trash. That had been two weeks ago. Then Mike had shown up, Samantha had been fired, and things continued to spiral at the office. They had only had time to see two places since contacting Cassandra and neither had been particularly inspiring.

Then, last night, the stress of trying to get Samantha her job back and failing had finally gotten to them. After deciding not to use Faye's past against her, the pair had shared a few drinks in the office. Donna mentioned to Harvey that Cassandra had called and wanted to show them another couple of places the next morning. And that's when it finally happened.

At Donna's suggestion they go see apartments, Harvey sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning back against the couch. Already feeling emotionally drained, he was not ready to jump so quickly back into their living arrangements.

"Can it wait a day or two? I'm not sure I'm in the right frame of mind for apartment hunting."

It quickly became clear this had been the wrong answer. "I know you've been through a lot the past few weeks, but we've barely looked at any places," Donna replied. "Most of the really good ones go within a matter of days after listing."

"I know, Donna," he agreed, "I'm just asking to put it off a day or two."

He could hear Donna inhale and exhale slowly next to him. After fifteen years, he recognized that sound: she was about to lay into him.

"For someone who had this brilliant idea to live together, you sure don't seem very interested in following through," she began, sitting up. Before he could open his mouth to protest, she continued, "Have you even listed your apartment yet?"

Harvey opened his eyes and met her accusing gaze. "Have you?" he tossed back. He knew he had her with this point.

"No, but obviously, there's been no reason to hurry, has there?" she retorted.

The simple truth was that neither one of them had focused on the search for a new place to live. They had been spending so much time trying to keep the firm together and fight back against Faye that they had neglected their relationship. It was exactly what they had promised each other would not happen.

Harvey sighed, exasperated. "Donna, what do you want from me? You want me to say I'm not ready to lose my apartment? That there's all this other shit going on that I don't have time to think about floorplans and curtains? Is that what you want to hear?"

Donna was staring at him with a mixed look of shock and disappointment. He had seen that look in her eyes only a few times and it instantly made him regret his words. Yes, it had been his idea to move in together, but maybe he wasn't ready to give up the place he had called home for over a decade. He was having a hard time thinking clearly through his guilt over Samantha,

"Maybe we are moving things too quickly," Donna, said, voicing Harvey's unspoken concern out loud. "Maybe we ought to take a break-."

"A break?" Harvey repeated, suddenly panicing, just like he had when she questioned his relationship with her father. "As in, a Ross and Rachel break?"

Donna smiled wistfully. "No, Harvey, I just mean, maybe we ought to take a step back. Take a day or two to think about all of this and decide if it's what we really want right now."

Harvey stared at her, his face reflecting the sadness emanating from her. He watched as if from outside himself as Donna set her glass down and stood up.

"I'm just gonna...go..." she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harvey watched her leave in stunned silence. _What the hell did I just do?" _he asked himself. He sat there for several minutes, reflecting back on what he had said to her. Did he really mean it all? Was this whole moving-in-together really a big mistake? Or was he just too emotionally wrecked by his failure to find a way to save Samantha's job.

Suddenly, someone was calling his name. "Harvey. Harvey?"

He blinked. He had not even noticed Alex walk into his office. Now Alex stood in front of Harvey, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked, visibly concerned.

Harvey leaned forward and avoided Alex's direct gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just got some bad news. Did you need something?"

"Well, I came in here to see what you had found out about Faye and if there was a way to get Samantha her job back," he began, "but you're sitting in here looking like you just got hit by a Mack truck so I know it can't be good."

Harvey got up and poured himself another drink, explaining to Alex what he and Donna had decided to do - or not do - about Faye. He handed Alex his own glass and the two men sat down facing each other over Harvey's coffee table. Harvey downed the entire glass rather quickly before he noticed that Alex had not even taken a sip.

"What?"

Alex gave him a knowing look. "Like I said: you look like you just got hit by a Mack truck. And while I know you feel guilty about Samantha, only one thing makes a man look like that. A woman."

Harvey chuckled at Alex's astute observation. He never missed anything, Alex. Harvey sighed for what felt like the thousandth time and twirled his empty glass in his right hand.

"Donna and I had a fight," he admitted, staring at the floor.

"Must've been some fight," Alex noted. At Harvey's silence, he continued. "You know, couples fight all the time. They get angry, they say stupid shit, they apologize, then everything's fine," Alex observed. "They don't look like you unless someone says something they don't think they can take back."

Harvey gave in to his old friend and explained what happened. He realized it was the first time he had a conversation with Alex about Donna since the two had become a couple. As he talked, he watched his friend's face and realized how much he missed going to Alex for advice.

As Harvey told Alex how Donna had walked out, he stood up and walked over to the window. He didn't want Alex to see just how much Donna walking away had hurt. After a few moments, Alex finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, it seems to me there's only one thing to do," he said, finally taking a drink of his scotch.

Harvey stared at his friend's reflection. "What's that?"

"Ask yourself this: what do you want?" Alex said matter-of-factly.

"It's not that simple," Harvey resisted.

"It is if you really love her," Alex countered. He sat back in his chair and watched Harvey think it through.

_What do I want? _He shook his head and poured another drink. But this one he just held as his brain thought about the past fifteen years; what his life was like before That Night and After. All the smiles, the laughter, the pretrial rituals; the way she always stayed one step ahead of him, and the way she often talked him down from the extreme reaction.

Donna was, and always had been, the one person for whom he would literally do anything. _Anything. You overed up corporate murder for her, to keep her out of prison. You were ready to take the fall that would end your career so that she would not suffer_ _the same fate. All so that she could be happy with another man._ _Surely, you would give up your home for her._ Suddenly, everything became crystal clear.

"Everything," he whispered, mostly to himself. _I want everything._

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Harvey turned around to face Alex. "The answer to your question is 'Donna.'" He shrugged and turned up his hands in defeat. "I just want Donna."

Alex nodded and raised his glass. "Then you only have one way forward."

Harvey nodded, buttoned his suit coat, and headed for the door. He turned back once, wrapping his hand around the doorway. "Thanks, Alex." And he was gone.

Alex finally finished his own drink and set the glass down ceremoniously.

"Godspeed, Harvey, Godspeed."

That was last night. Harvey had barely walked off the elevator and into a cab before he was on the phone setting up this morning's appointment. He had not spoken to Donna since she had left his office, but he tried not to think about it. So many things depended on not seeing her until the end of the day. Now, at a quarter to nine, as he made his way out of Central Park to get to the meeting, he pulled up Cassandra's phone number from his contact list.

"Cassandra, it's Harvey Specter," he said when she answered. He listened for a few moments. "I thought Donna might have called you this morning. Well, it looks like plans have changed again...No, we definitely want to keep looking. Can you meet later this morning?"

Harvey listened for another moment then hung up. He had plenty of time before his two o'clock meeting with Cassandra to finish up the other thing he needed to do today. _Plenty of time,_ he thought confidently, smiling to himself. The next time he saw Donna, he hoped to knock her off her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna sat in her office reading over some contracts that Faye wanted reviewed by the end of the day. She was having a difficult time concentrating because of everything going on. Her mind kept going to Harvey and their argument the previous evening. She had not slept well because all she could see when she closed her eyes was the look on his face when she told him they needed to take a break.

_You shouldn't have pressured him about house hunting. We're both under so much stress and you just added to it._

But if he really wasn't ready, it was better to find out now than after they were more invested. Donna sighed and closed the folder in front of her rubbing her eyes. She got up and poured herself a drink, staring out the window, wondering if Harvey was doing the same thing somewhere else. He had not come into the office today and she had not spoken to him since she left his office last night.

Just then, her phone vibrated on her desk. Donna saw it was Harvey, and swallowed the last sip, setting her glass down on the sill. She answered just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey," she said, after a brief hesitation.

"Hey," he replied. "You still at the office?"

"You would know the answer if you had come in today," she needled, hoping he would tell her where he had been.

Harvey didn't take the bait. "I had some things to take care of," he explained vaguely. There was an awkward pause as Donna waited for him to voice the reason for his call.

"Listen, I know you wanted to take a couple of days, but I'm ready to talk now," he explained openly. "I have one other thing I need to do, but what do you say you come over in...an hour?"

Donna hesitated. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk. The truth was, she was also scared to move in with him. Everyone knew that she didn't "do" roommates. Once they moved into a single place, there was no turning back, nowhere to go when they had a fight or when she needed some time to herself. At the same time, every spare moment she was not with Harvey made her heart ache and coming home to each other at the same place every night would solve a lot of the little issues.

"I miss you," Harvey added softly.

_Dammit_. He was so very hard to resist. _All he's asking is for you to listen._ "Okay, Harvey," she finally agreed. _I'm ready to listen._ "I'll see you in an hour."

An hour later, Donna stood outside Harvey's door holding his key in hand, wondering what to do. She had gotten so used to just letting herself in, but suddenly she was doubting whether it was appropriate. She didn't have to wait very long before the door made the decision for her.

"Samantha!" she exclaimed as the former named partner exited Harvey's condo. Donna expected the next time she saw Samantha she would be angry, or in tears. But the beautiful blonde was smiling.

"Hi, Donna," she replied. "You're really a lucky woman, you know."

Donna was surprised at this unsolicited opinion. She chuckled to herself; whatever Harvey had been up to all day, she had to give him credit for Samantha's cheerful demeanor desipte losing her job earlier that week.

"Yeah, I do know," Donna agreed.

Samantha patted Donna on the arm as she stepped aside and headed down the hall. Donna waited until she could no longer hear the click of Samantha's heels before entering Harvey's condo and closing the door behind her.

The fireplace was still going and Gordon Specter's music was playing on the turntable. Harvey had already poured her a drink and was standing in the middle of his living room holding it out to her. Donna set down her purse on the counter and took the glass from his hand. He raised his to her in a toast, an expression of contrition on his face.

"What are we toasting?" she asked.

"I have a present for you," Harvey replied, gesturing to the coffee table. Donna looked down and noticed a manilla envelope with a red ribbon tied around it. She couldn't help the smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"For me?" she mocked, "Harvey, you really shouldn't have..."

Harvey shoved his free hand in to his pants pocket and took a couple of steps back so she could pick it up. Donna glanced warily at him as she opened the envelope and slid out the papers inside. When she finally broke eye contact and looked at the "gift" she was stunned. She looked back up at Harvey, who was now smiling, clearly amused by the reaction he had obviously hoped to get.

"Harvey, this is a listing contract for the sale of real estate..."

"It is," he said without flinching.

"Harvey, this is a listing contract for the sale of _this_ piece of real estate," Donna repeated, gesturing at their surroundings. Cassandra's signature was at the bottom next to Harvey's.

Harvey grinned even bigger. "Right again," he teased.

"Harvey..." she warned.

Harvey set down his glass and walked the two steps it took to be within arm's length of the woman he would do anything for.

"It didn't take me long last night to decide that I don't want to waste any more time apart from you," he confessed, sincerity filling his voice. "When I thought about spending more than one night without you by my side, it was suddenly hard to breathe. And then Alex came in and asked me what I wanted, and it was so clear." He paused.

"I want to come home after a long day and know that you'll always be there," Harvey continued. "I want to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning next to you. I don't ever want you to doubt that I am _in_ this for better or for worse. And the best way I could think to prove that to you is by giving up the last part of my life as a single man."

Donna smiled in spite of the tears threatening to escape from her brown eyes. Harvey was often cocky, and he may frustrate her and exasperate her, but his confidence and charm were also two of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. And when he was open with his emotions, baring his heart and his soul to her, he was completely irresistible. She had always known he had a soft, romantic side, and the each time he showed it to her she loved him even more. Suddenly, the idea of living together was not scary at all.

"And what happens if you sell this place before we find a new one?" Donna asked, already knowing his answer.

Harvey grinned. "Well, I guess it'll get a lot more crowded in your apartment," he teased back, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close.

"So, we're moving in together then?" Donna asked coyly, sliding her hands over Harvey's shoulders and around his neck.

"I guess we are," he whispered, just before their lips met.

What felt like hours but was only moments later, they broke apart. Donna suddenly remembered "the other thing" that Harvey had to do today. "What was Samantha doing here?" she asked, still wrapped in Harvey's embrace.

He explained what Samantha had learned about her birth father, and how she wanted to go see him. When he told Donna about his offer to travel to Pittsburgh with Samantha, Donna smiled and chuckled to herself again.

"What?" he wondered. "You think it's a bad idea?"

Donna shook her head. "Not at all. Harvey, what you're doing for Samantha is really sweet. I'm just...you still keep finding ways to surprise me, that's all."

"Well, then," Harvey said, taking her by the hands and pulling her towards the bedroom, "since I'm going to be gone for a few days, maybe we should go in there and see if I can keep this streak going."

The next morning, Harvey carried his overnight bag out of the bedroom to find Donna loading some food into a large paper bag.

"I packed you some breakfast for the road," she said, handing him the bag. He took it and smiled at her. Now she was the one suprising him.

"Thanks," he said, setting it down. He followed her across the room to pick up his coffee cup. "Listen, are you sure you're okay with me going on this trip? Not a lot of women would want their men doing this."

Donna took a sip of her own coffee. "Harvey, I'm not a lot of women," she pointed out.

"No, you're not," he conceded, thinking how every other woman he had ever known paled in comparison to Donna.

"And the truth is," she continued, setting down her cup, "any one of us would be there for her, but you're the one who knows what she's going through the most."

Harvey was momentarily confused. "She was abandoned by her parents. I wasn't."

"No, but when it came to your mother, you felt like you were," she explained. "And you were estranged from her for a long time. None of us knows what that feels like."

"Maybe I am the right man for the job." She always knew how to stroke his ego when he needed encouragement. Only she wasn't finished.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the right man for _any_ job." She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in close. "And I love you."

Harvey smiled. "Thanks.' He brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed "Iloveyoutoo."

Donna laughed. "You're an idiot," she she said, causing them both to start giggling uncontrollably. After a few minutes, Donna was the first to be responsible. "You should probably get out of here, otherwise you'll be late for Samantha," she said reluctantly.

Harvey agreed. He grabbed his bags and started for the door. Donna followed him to say a proper goodbye. He placed his hand on the doorknob and then paused. Donna nearly ran into him when he turned to face her. He looked deep into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I really do, you know," he said seriously, his eyes boring into hers.

"What?"

Harvey reached up with his right hand and placed it behind her neck, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Love you," he finished softly.

Donna's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. Suddenly, she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to sweep her into his arms and spend the day making love to her. But she knew he had to do this for Samantha. And for himself.

"I know," she whispered in return. This time when their lips met, it was tender, and impassioned, and it took each of their breaths away. They slowly broke apart, knowing it was time to say goodbye.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," Harvey whispered, brushing his lips against hers once more. And then he was gone.

It was then that Donna decided to do something special for Harvey while he was away. And she knew exactly what that was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

The story picks up after Harvey's mom dies, but there's no wrongful termination suit against Faye. Only one more installment after this. Thanks for reading!

_Boston_  
_Forest Hills Cemetery_

The service was over, but Harvey stood in front of his mother's grave, hands folded in front of him. His eyes were still red and puffy from trying and failing to hold back tears for the past hour, day, and weeks. Everyone else had already left for Bobby's house, but Harvey couldn't bring himself to move. He wasn't ready to leave her side. Not yet.

He sensed Donna before he felt her. She came up beside him and slipped her arm through his. She gazed at the headstone with him, letting him finish saying goodbye. They stood there together in silence for quite a while before she spoke.

"Harvey," she said gently. "Harvey, it's time to go."

"I never thanked you," he said quietly.

Donna looked at him sideways, neither one making direct eye contact. Like so many of their heart-to-heart conversations, they didn't need to look directly at each other to know how the other was feeling or thinking. But this time, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"For what?" she asked, genuinely curious.

It took him a moment to continue. "When she and I had dinner three years ago, I told her it was because someone very special to me had convinced me to make things right with her," he explained softly. "And I never really thanked you for it."

"You don't need to thank me, Harvey," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes. I do," he insisted. "When I think about all the years I wasted..." _I have so many things I wish I could say to you, things I should have said a long time ago. _He swallowed hard, still fighting back more tears. _"_I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

Donna could feel him looking at her now. She turned her head and met his gaze. She could see the agony in his eyes and her heart broke with his. She hated seeing him like this when she knew there was nothing she could do to ease his pain.

She smiled gently at him. "You won't, Harvey. You aren't-."

"I've loved you for so long..." he interrupted, finally confessing to her what he had only told Samantha. "...But I was afraid to tell you. Afraid that I would screw it up; that I would lose you." He paused, swallowing again. When he spoke again it was barely a whisper.

"I am so sorry..."

Donna shook her head at him and turned the rest of the way to face him. "I wouldn't change a thing," she said. At Harvey's skeptical look, Donna explained. "Harvey, we've been through a lottogether over the years. But everything that's happened has changed us for the better; it's made us who we are today." She took his face in her hands. "_And I love who you are_."

Harvey blinked as the tears fell again. Donna always knew just what to say to make him feel like everything would be okay. She wiped away his tears and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, his forehead settled against hers. He took several deep breaths and exhaled slowly, trying to regain his composure.

"Come on," Donna prodded. "They're waiting for you."

Harvey nodded. Donna linked her arm through his again and the pair left the cemetery together, Donna's head resting on his shoulder.

_Present_  
_Specter, Litt, Williams_

Donna was stretched out on her office sofa on Friday afternoon reading through some client contracts. Her mind had wandered to the funeral from a few days earlier and now she flung the papers aside in frustration.

She had not seen Harvey since that morning at her apartment and she had no idea where he was. He had been a bit distant for a while after his mother died, but since the funeral, he had been back to his old self. That morning, he had left, mumbling something about an early meeting and she had not heard from him since. No one in the office seemed to know what "meeting" he had scheduled for that morning. Suddenly, it felt like he was keeping something from her again.

She knew a long time ago that if she and Harvey ever tried to have a romantic relationship it would not be easy. Although he had come a long way over the past fifteen years, sharing everything, no holds barred, was not something that would ever come easy for him. After his mother's funeral, she thought maybe they had reached a major turning point. But her gut said there was something up, and her gut was almost never wrong.

Just then her phone rang. _It's like he knows when I'm thinking about him_, she thought as she saw Harvey's name on the screen. _Which is ridiculous, since I think about him all the time_. Donna picked up the phone and swiped to answer.

"Well, hello there, stranger," she teased.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Harvey began, skipping over formalities like he often did.

"Why thank you, Harvey, I'm doing well. How are you today?" she answered sarcastically.

Harvey continued to ignore her. "Good, so you're free?"

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed. "That depends."

"I just got a call from Cassandra. There's a place she wants us to see, but it's not going to be on the market very long. Can you meet us at 3?"

Donna looked at the time on her phone. "That's in twenty minutes," she replied, standing up and straightening her skirt. She grabbed her purse and started walking out of the office, knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Is that a no?" he teased.

Donna had forgotten all about apartment hunting. They had seen a half a dozen places weeks ago and then Harvey's mother died and it was all put on hold. Now she couldn't concentrate on her work, so instead she could try to figure out what was going on with Harvey. What better way to do that then to spend the rest of the day with him trying to get in his head?

"Text me the address."

Eighteen minutes later, Donna looked up at a corner building on the Upper West Side that had views of Central Park. The whole way there, she had wondered why Cassandra had called Harvey and not her. She and Cassandra were friends and she always called Donna first with an appointment.

_I'm sure it's nothing,_ she told herself when she saw Cassandra waiting outside for her. _Why would Cassandra be hiding something from me? You're just worried about Harvey and what _he's_ keeping from you. I'm sure there's nothing to it._

The two women greeted each other with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Cassandra opened the door for Donna, who paused. "Shouldn't we wait for Harvey?"

"He texted me and told me he was runing late and not to wait," Cassandra explained, waving Donna into the building.

Cassandra checked in with the security guard in the lobby and the pair rode up the elevator to the top floor. Cassandra gave Donna a quick rundown of the basics: two bedrooms, two baths, open kitchen and living area, floor-to-ceiling windows with views of Central Park, fireplaces in the living area and master bedroom, and hardwood floors. The whole building had been renovated the past year and had just been put onto the market within the last month.

"Sounds exactly what we're looking for!" Donna exclaimed as they exited the elevator. They walked down a short hallway to number 1006. Cassandra opened the door with her key and gestured for Donna to go first.

The moment Donna walked through the door, a strange feeling washed over her. She paused briefly in the entryway, looking around at the beautiful wood floors, exposed brick wall surrounding the fireplace, and floor-to-ceiling windows. It had the openness of her apartment but the special details of Harvey's condo. She walked slowly from room to room, her heart pounding faster with each step as she envisioned herself and Harvey drinking wine in the living room while looking out across the Park, making breakfast in the kitchen, waking up next to each other with the sunrise through the bedroom windows.

Cassandra was waiting in the kitchen as Donna came out of the master bedroom.

"Well?" Cassandra asked, already knowing by the look on Donna's face what the redhead was thinking.

"It's perfect," Donna replied immediately. But her mind went straight to Harvey and she pulled out her cell phone to see if he had left her a mesage. Nothing. "Where the hell is Harvey?"

Cassandra grinned, her eyes twinkling. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. Why don't you head upstairs and I'll wait for him here."

Donna was confused. "What do you mean, 'upstairs'? We're on the top floor..." Her voice trailed off as Cassandra's smile grew wider. "You're kidding," she said as Cassandra shook her head. "Where?"

Cassandra pointed at a door tucked in the corner of the entryway that Donna had assumed was a closet. Donna crossed the room in a flash and pulled open the door, revealing a stairwell to the roof.

Donna took one more look at Cassandra and then started slowly up the stairs. She reached another door at the top and took a deep breath before pushing it open. She walked out onto the spacious roof, the city beyond Central Park sprawled out in front of her. There were a few plants and a small cafe table and chairs. She pictured herself and Harvey sharing dinner or drinks up here after a long week at the office. The possibilities seemed endles. This was definitely the place.

As Donna continued to look around in awe, she suddenly felt a presence with her on the roof. She turned to her right and saw Harvey leaning up against the wall, his eyes sparkling, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. Donna eyed him suspiciously.

"When did you get here?" Harvey's smile grew, but he remained silent. Understanding dawned on Donna. "You've been here the whole time," she answered for him.

Harvey took a few steps forward and spread his arms wide. "So, what do you think?

Donna hesitated and tried hard not to smile back while she decided how to answer his question. Obviously, he had known about this place for a while and that was part of why he had been secretive. But she didn't know whether to tell him what she really thought, or whether to let him sweat. Since this was Harvey, she chose the latter.

"What do _you_ think?" she asked, taking her own steps toward him.

Harvey raised an eyebrow teasingly. "I asked you first."

"It's perfect, Harvey," Donna finally admitted, returning his grin. "But it's not going to be on the market for very long."

"You're right," Harvey condeded, looking down at his watch. "Only another hour and forty-five minutes to be exact." He looked back up at Donna, his face now serious. "If we act now, that is," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I'm saying, Harvey, we need to make an offer-."

Harvey smiled again. "I already did."

Donna stared at him in disbelief. So that's where he had been all day. A hundred emotions were happening all at once and she couldn't settle on just one. Shock. Anger. Excitement. Shock again. Not that Harvey would do something like this - make an offer to purchase a condo without telling her - but that he had managed to hide it from her this whole time. Was she so in love with him that she couldn't see straight? Was she finally slipping?

"Listen, Donna," Harvey began. He had been watching her face and he wanted to head off the shouting match he assumed would ensue. "You can be mad at me later. I'll explain everything, and if you want to punch me, I won't fight back." He took her hands in his and smiled. "But, if you're as in love with this place as I am, all you have to do to make it ours is to go downstairs and sign your name next to mine."

Donna sighed and chuckled in spite of her conflicted emotions. He was right, she had plenty of time later to be mad at him. Yet again, the Harvey Specter charm was irresistible. And yes, she did love this place; she knew as soon as she walked in the door that it was the one. Just as she knew that Harvey was the One from the moment he walked through her door thirteen years ago.

"Okay, Harvey," she said, nodding. "Okay."

He kissed her softly, and all she could think was that she was becoming soft. That no matter what he did, she would always forgive him for the bad and reward him for the good. She made a mental note to herself to not let him slide so easily on this one once they signed the closing papers.

The pair headed back downstairs. They found Cassandra waiting in the kitchen, a stack of papers and a pen laying on the countertop. A bottle of champagne and two glasses sat next to them. Donna grinned wryly.

"You were in on this whole thing?" she said to Cassandra.

Cassandra grinned sheepishly and held out the pen to Donna. "He begged me not to tell..."

Donna laughed. "Yes, I know how persuasive Harvey can be," she said, taking the pen. She looked at Harvey and rolled her eyes at his devilish grin.

Minutes later, the papers were all signed. Cassandra placed them into a manilla envelope and stuffed it into her large briefcase-like purse. She was headed straight to the bank and the sale would be final within the hour. Donna couldn't wait to hear how Harvey had managed to arrange this with the bank. _That's right, he's Superman_, she reminded herself, as Cassandra handed them the keys to their new home.

"Congratulations, you two." Cassandra said. "Let me know how it goes," she added, winking at Harvey as she left, closing the door behind her.

Donna looked at Harvey sideways. "What was that about?" she asked.

Harvey shrugged it off. "She probably wants to hear how we're liking the place in a couple of weeks." He walked over to the counter and picked up the champagne bottle. "Now," he grinned, changing the subject, "what do you say we go upstairs and christen our new home with a drink?"

"Only if you promise to tell me _everything_," she replied forcefully. Harvey followed her back up the stairs to their new patio, bottle and glasses in hand. When they reached the roof, he set them down on the ledge overlooking Central Park and turned back around to face Donna.

"I thought we were going to _drink_ the champagne," Donna said.

"We will," Harvey responded, a mischevious glimmer in his eye, "but you have to say 'yes' first."

Donna was very obviously confused. "I thought I just did." What was Harvey talking about?

Harvey became serious. "I'm not talking about the apartment," he answered quietly. He reached down and took Donna's hands in his own. His grip was firm, but his voice trembled slightly.

Donna's heart leapt in her chest. The only times she had seen him so vulnerable was the night at her apartment all those years ago when he apologized for snapping at her and then told her he loved her, and again when he showed up at her door a couple of months ago. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ she wondered silently. Suddenly, she could barely breathe or hear anything over the pounding of her own heart.

Donna spoke quickly before Harvey could even open his mouth. "Oh, my God, Harvey..." She faltered. "Is this...? Are you...?"

He grinned, amused at Donna's sudden look of panic. "Are you going to let me do this?"

Donna took a deep breath to steady herself. "Only if you're sure...," Donna replied softly, her own voice trembling.

"I'm sure," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked deeply into her eyes and a sense of calm washed over him. When he next spoke, his voice was no longer shaking.

"Donna, I once told you that I need you; that I can't be _me_ without _you_. And it's true." He shook his head. "But it's not because you were the best legal secretary in the city, or because you make me a better lawyer..." He paused, his heart suddenly pounding. "You make me a better man."

Donna's heart swelled at Harvey's words. She would never forget the things he said to her the day he came to bring her back to the firm. It was one of the few times back then that she had heard him speak from the heart and it had reeled her right in. Donna had denied being in love with him then, but would never deny it again.

"I never would have reconciled with my mom, or helped Marcus with his divorce, or a thousand other things if it wasn't for you. You're everything to me, Donna," Harvey admitted. "And when the dust settles from all of this, I don't want to find out what kind of a man I will be _without_ _you_." Harvey paused, his eyes searching hers for the strength to do what he needed to do.

Donna took another shaky breath, becoming a bundle of nerves as she watched Harvey reach into his pocket and drop down onto one knee. He held up a sparkling ring, but Donna could not look anywhere but Harvey's face. Their eyes remained locked and his threatened to fill with tears to match hers.

But any nerves Harvey may have had were swept away in the moment. Staring into her eyes, knowing she knew what was coming and wasn't running away, gave him confidence. With her standing beside him, he could do anything.

"I love you, Donna. I always have, and I always _will_ love you. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you make me." He took a final deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final installment. Hope you enjoyed their journey and here's hoping they are so lucky on Wednesday!

Harvey signed his name and set the pen down, leaning back in his chair in Cassandra's office. He looked across the desk at her and smiled.

"I guess the only thing left to do is have my photographer come and take photos of your place," she said.

"How about this afternoon?" he replied. At her surprised look, he explained, "I've got the whole day blocked out for this."

Cassandra was impressed. Harvey had called that morning and told her that he and Donna were still looking to move in together. He scheduled this meeting to list his condo for sale and then requested that the listing be completed by the end of the day. He offered her an additional two percent commission on the sale to make it happen.

"Well, then, let's get it done." She got out her phone and sent a text. It was only a few seconds before she received a reply. "How is an hour from now?" she posed.

Harvey grinned. "Perfect."

Two hours later, Harvey exited his building after the photographer left. His condo was going to be for sale within hours and rather than being nervous, he was excited. He couldn't wait to see the look on Donna's face when he told her the news.

Just then his phone rang. He looked at the number: it was Cassandra.

"Is there something wrong with the pictures?" he asked, suddenly worried. He couldn't let the plan get derailed now.

"It's nothing like that," she replied. "I just got a call from another realtor, a friend of mine from college. He's got a hot new property about to go on the market and he wanted to give me a heads up. It sounds like it's exactly the kind of place you and Donna are looking for, but from what he told me, it won't be on the market for very long."

Harvey didn't hesitate. "I can see it this afternoon," he replied, thinking he could just meet Donna over there. But Donna didn't know yet that the hunt for a place together had resumed.

"What about Donna?" Cassandra asked.

Harvey made a split-second decision. He would just go see the place, _and if it's as spectacular as she makes it sound, then Donna and I can see it again later today or tomorrow_. "She's stuck in meetings all day today. I'll just meet you over there and if it's something we may be interested in, we can go back with Donna."

Cassandra agreed. She gave him the address and they arranged to meet in half an hour.

Forty-five minutes later, Harvey stood in the master bedroom, staring out the floor-to-ceiling windows onto the city. Cassandra was looking around with approval. She told him about the building's history and recent renovations, but he was not listening. His brain was going a million miles a minute. He wondered how this could fit into his big plan.

Everything about this place was perfect. The windows, the fireplace, the wood floors, the exposed brick. They had looked at houses and apartments, condos and brownstones. There was something different about this penthouse condo that he couldn't explain. From the moment he walked in the door, all he could see was Donna. Donna sipping coffee in the kitchen. Donna walking out of the bedroom dressed only in his shirt. Donna reading in the living room, the city lights illuminating her beautiful face. This is where they were meant to be.

_Could I really do it? _he thought. _Can I really buy a place and not tell her? _He knew that if she was here with him she would see the same thing. Their future. Together forever. He made another split-second decision.

"It also has a rooftop patio," Cassandra was saying. "Completely private, practically unheard of in the city."

"I want to make an offer," he interrupted, turning away from the window to face her.

Cassandra was surprised. "Okaayy...when do you think Donna will be able to come see it?" she asked, pulling out her phone and opening the calendar.

"I want to make an offer," Harvey repeated, "and I don't want you to tell Donna."

Cassandra stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, you don't want me to tell Donna. I have to tell her; she's my client."

Harvey was adamant. "I'm your client, too, and I don't want you to tell Donna that I even _saw_ this place."

"I can't make an offer on behalf of a client when one of them doesn't have any knowledge of it," she protested.

Harvey sighed. "I need you to do this for me," he insisted more gently. "I'll double your commission," he added, willing to do anything to convince her.

"Why is it so important to keep this a secret from Donna?" Cassandra pressed.

"Because," Harvey replied, looking her hard in the eye. "After we close on this place, I'm going to ask Donna to marry me."

Cassandra let the bomb he just dropped fizzle until the fire was out. She looked at Harvey like he had lost his mind. "And you think if you keep this condo a secret from her she'll say yes?"

Harvey grinned. "She will," he said confidently. "She would expect nothing less of me to expect that of her."

Cassandra stared at him silently, trying to assess the logistics of what he was asking her to do. From everything Donna had ever told her about Harvey, she knew he was not going to take 'no' for an answer. "Alright, Harvey," she conceded. "But keep your money: if Donna does say yes, it will be worth it." She pulled a pad of paper out of her large purse. "Tell me what you want to do, and I'll make it happen."

Harvey and Samantha rode in silence, each with their own thoughts as the paint on the road sped rhythmically by. Harvey was still thinking about the big decision he had made only days ago. When he and Samantha had stopped for gas the first time on the way to Pittsburgh, he had received a text from Cassandra. His offer had been accepted; there was no turning back now. He just had to figure out a way to keep Donna from finding out before they closed.

There was another matter he needed to tend to and he had no idea how he was going to pull it off. To do it, he needed to be out of town for the day and there's no way Donna wouldn't find out about that. Looking over at Samantha, he suddenly had a thought.

"Hey," he started, trying to figure out how best to persuade Samantha they should take another detour on the way back to New York. He decided that the best strategy was to just be honest. And to show contrition.

"I know I completely screwed up this trip," he began, "and I don't deserve any favors, but, since we're already out here..."

Samantha laughed. "What do you want now, Harvey? Another burger? Another flat tire?"

Harvey smiled. "No, but...there's something I need to do for Donna and it involves driving to Connecticut."

Samantha was skeptical. "Really? Something for Donna?"

"Yeah. For her father, actually," he explained. It was mostly the truth.

Samantha knew a bit about Harvey's rocky relationship with Donna's father. She also knew that Harvey was taking advantage of her right now and she disliked him for it. But luckily for him, she, like Harvey, couldn't say no when it involved family.

"All right, Harvey," she finally agreed. "It's not like I have anywhere else to be."

The drive to Connecticut took all day. They had to spend another night in a hotel on the way. They had dinner and drinks, sharing stories and laughter about Robert Zane and Louis. It had been a long few days, so they called it a night by nine o'clock. The following morning, they had breakfast and were back on the road by eight.

A couple of hours later, they pulled up to a small house in a residential area. Harvey had spent the entire drive silently composing in his mind what he was going to say to Jim Paulsen.

Samantha looked at Harvey as they parked, one eyebrow raised. "Something for Donna's father?" she asked again.

"I'm only going to be five or ten minutes," Harvey explained, unbuckling his seat belt.

Samantha looked at him curiously but said nothing. She simply nodded. Harvey got out of the car and walked up the short walk to the door. He was suddenly more nervous than he could ever remember being. He took a few deep breaths and rang the bell.

A few seconds later, Jim Paulson answered the door, a look of sheer surprise on his face.

"Harvey!" he exclaimed, "what a surprise. Is Donna alright?"

"Donna's fine," Harvey assured him. "There's something I need to talk to you about. It will only take a few minutes."

Jim stepped aside and motioned Harvey inside. He offered Harvey something to drink. Harvey agreed to some water; he could already feel his mouth drying out. He was definitely going to need to stay hydrated to get through this.

Once they were settled in the living room, Harvey on the couch and Jim in an armchair, the butterflies in Harvey's stomach started to settle. They seemed to be alone; Donna's mother was out running errands.

"So, Harvey, what's this all about?" Jim asked. "Is it about that business deal?"

"It's about Donna." Harvey stated bluntly. He took a sip of water, then exhaled slowly, gathering his thoughts. He decided it was best just to jump right in.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things, James," he began, "but the one thing we've always had in common is our love for Donna."

Jim raised his eyebrows at Harvey's honest admission. "You came all the way here to tell me you're in love with my daughter?"

Harvey nodded. "She's everything to me, James," he confirmed, looking Jim in the eye. Suddenly, once he started, he couldn't stop. "She's been there for me more times than I can count, more times than I deserve. And while you may not believe it, I've been there for her. I would do anything for Donna. She's my best friend, my confidante, my conscience...my heart." He paused, his voice cracking a little.

"Look, I know I'm not the man you envisioned for your daughter," Harvey conceded, "but I _know_ I can make her happy. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the man she thinks I am." He paused. "The man who deserves her love."

Donna's father leaned forward and set down his glass. "Are you here to ask for my permission to marry my daughter?"

Harvey swallowed and nodded again. "I am."

Jim looked thoughtful and leaned back in his chair. "And what if I was to say 'no'?" he asked.

Knowing it was a test, Harvey thought for a moment before answering. "I suppose I would ask her anyway," he admitted. "After all, the only person who can actually give me permission to marry her is Donna." When Jim smiled, Harvey knew he had succeeded.

"Donna values your opinion, and so do I," Harvey finished. "I'm asking for your blessing, James, yours and Mrs. Paulsen's."

Jim thought for another moment before speaking. Finally, he stood up, straightening his sweater. Harvey stood and waited.

"I know that Donna loves you, and I can see that you love her," Jim began. "The fact that you drove all the way up here to talk to me tells me that you are worthy of her love...and our blessing."

Harvey smiled in relief and offered his hand to Jim. The men shook firmly, and Jim patted Harvey on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Harvey," Jim admitted for the first time.

"I'm trying to be," Harvey replied honestly.

They shook hands again as Harvey left. As he strode down the walk, his phone vibrated. He pulled up the message from Cassandra and stopped short. There had been several offers on his condo, all above asking price. Harvey texted her back quickly, letting her know he was on the road and would have to get back to her later that evening. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and slowly jogged back to the car.

Samantha watched Harvey from the passenger seat, wondering why they had to drive all the way out here for seven minutes and a handshake. Harvey climbed into the car, ignoring her piercing gaze. He knew she was going to grill him and he wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Alright, let's get out of here," he said, starting the car.

Samantha continued to stare at him, analyzing his demeanor and apparent emotions. When Harvey went inside the house, he was emitting nervous energy. Now, he was calm and relaxed, and - though she would never tell him this - practically glowing.

"Oh, my God," she suddenly proclaimed.

"What?" Harvey asked innocently.

Samantha ignored his pretend confusion. "You're going to propose to Donna!"

"What?!" Harvey furrowed his brow, acting as if she was crazy. "That's ridiculous."

But Samantha wasn't convinced. "Bullshit," she said, calling him out. "If this was about Donna's father and his business, you could've told him over the phone. But you made me take an extra day to drive all the way out here." She paused, letting him prepare to acknowledge the truth. "You're going to ask Donna to marry you."

Harvey smiled and chuckled, finally giving in. "Okay, you got me. But you can't say a word - to _anyone_," he warned.

Samantha smiled mischeviously. "And what do I get in return?" she demanded.

Harvey looked at her in disbelief, causing her to laugh. Samantha looked out the windshield and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Relax, Harvey, I'm not going to say anything," she assured him. "I think it's sweet, asking her father for permission."

"I didn't ask for his _permission_," Harvey protested. "I asked for his blessing. There's a difference."

Samantha kept laughing. "Whatever helps you sleep at night..."

_PRESENT_

Harvey reached into his pocket and dropped down onto one knee. He held up a sparkling ring, but Donna could not look anywhere but Harvey's face. Their eyes remained locked and his threatened to fill with tears to match hers.

But any nerves Harvey may have had were swept away by the look on her face. Staring into her eyes, knowing she knew what was coming and wasn't running away, gave him confidence. With her standing beside him, he could do anything.

"I love you, Donna. I always have, and I always _will_ love you. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you make me." He took a final deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

Donna swallowed and took her own deep breath. She could barely believe this was happening. After their last conversation on the subject of marriage, she wasn't sure he would ever want to get married, and she had been okay with that because they didn't need marriage to be "together forever." But now that it _was _happening - after all these years of wanting and wishing and disappointment - she realized how much she wanted to be his wife. And no, it was not at all how she would have 'instructed him' to ask. It was so much better than anything she could have imagined.

"Okay, Harvey," she finally answered matter-of-factly, nodding slowly.

He stared at her incredulously, waiting for her to say more. "_Okay_? That's your answer?" I just asked you the most important question of our lives, and all you can say is, 'Okay'?!"

Donna grinned through her tears. Her eyes were sparkling as she continued to torture him. "Oh, just put the ring on my finger," she said, waving her left hand at him.

"I don't think so," Harvey replied, closing his fingers around the ring and pulling it back. _Two can play at this game. _"I told you," he said, his own eyes twinkling with amusement. "You have to say 'yes' first."

Harvey watched as Donna's expression dissolved from teasing into a look of pure love. When she spoke again, there was no trace of humor in her voice.

"Yes, Harvey," she answered sincerely, her eyes reflecting the joy and love he felt just looking at her. "_A million times yes_!" she breathed.

Donna held Harvey's gaze firmly as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger, a triumphant smile forming on his lips. It didn't matter how many diamonds there were, or what kind of setting he had picked. All that mattered was that she loved him and he loved her back. She returned his smile slowly as he finished, finally looking down at her left hand.

She gasped and placed her right hand over her mouth. She could tell that the ring was old, that it was probably a family heirloom. "Oh, Harvey," she said, lowering her hand to her chest. "It's beautiful...!"

"I told you I would tell you what was in my mother's envelope," he explained, his voice cracking at the thought of his mom. "My grandparents were married for fifty years."

Donna pulled Harvey to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Harvey," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you," he whispered back, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Now can we have the champagne?" she asked, just before he kissed her.

THE END


End file.
